five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Withered Foxy
Were you looking for Adventure Withered Foxy's counterparts: Adventure Foxy, Adventure Nightmare Foxy or Adventure Phantom Foxy? "Still Foxy, but more YAAARGHH!" ''- Withered Foxy's loading message'' Withered Foxy is a unlockable character in FNaF World. He first starred in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as an antagonist. Withered Foxy's appearance is almost identical to his core series counterpart's, but he is smaller, tattered, and in even worse condition. He has a major tear on his chest, along with a few holes on his arms and upper legs. He also has a big hole at the left side of his head, which removes the fur off the left ear. The hole is much smaller than his core series counterpart, not reaching his eye holes. He's overall stronger than Foxy for that reason the player might want to replace Foxy with Withered Foxy as soon as he's unlocked. Withered Foxy can be useful as most of his attacks (minus Hook.) function as an way to weaken enemies, rainy day to debuff their defensive stats and hot cheese for an lingering effect,eventually finishing them off with the Hook attack. Making him very effective if used in an phantom party or more, but deemed inferior by later party members.Although,W.Foxy does lose the ability of Jumpscare which Foxy originally has.There might actually be a possible team early on in the game where W.Foxy and Foxy team up(possibly with phantoms). Withered Foxy's move set is: * - An orange attack that deals weak damage to a single enemy. * - A purple attack that lowers enemy defense. * - A red attack that deals continuous damage stronger than Hot Cheese. Battle Theme for Withered Foxy Which FNaF2 Foxy Model is the best? Funtime Foxy Mangle Withered Foxy * Interestingly, Withered Foxy's core series version has three toes on his endoskeleton foot, however, in FNaF World, he is shown with two toes. ** This could be due to a common trend of the Foxy series of animatronics having Endo-01/Endo-02's feet. * His loading screen text is a reference to pirates, who, when triumphant, call out "ARRR!" or "YAAARGH!" * Withered Foxy's eye sockets are slightly smaller than Foxy's, Mangle's, and Funtimes Foxy's. This also applies to Nightmare Foxy and Phantom Foxy. ** This might be to make Withered Foxy look like as if he is angry. * When battling Withered Foxy, his hook position is switched. This is due to the battle sprite being flipped so a new one would not have to be made. ** This also happens to Nightmare Foxy and Funtime Foxy when they are challenge * Withered Foxy is one of two characters whose core series model was reused for Foxy.EXE, the mini-game in FNaF World, the other being Withered Freddy. ** Withered Foxy from Foxy.EXE is voiced by Marc Martel. * When Withered Foxy attacks, his ankle joints disconnect from his feet. ** This could be due that the endoskeleton can disconnect its parts, as can be seen in Endo-01 and Endo-02's attacking animations. Withered foxy load.png|On the loading screen WFoxyicon.png|Select icon Image8.png|With (most) of the characters Battle.1.jpg|Withered Foxy in Battle Ther fox.gif|Idle animation WitheredFoxyAttack.gif|Attacking animation WFoIcon.jpeg|Locked Icon Fgdshsgshytsfswuq.png|Foxy selected into your party Fnafworldfinal.jpg|Withered Foxy in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Withered Foxy in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld (1).jpg|Withered Foxy in the "Update 2" teaser. Update_2_plane.jpg|Withered Foxy in the second "Update 2" teaser. Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Witheredfoxy Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Ad.Foxys Category:Orange attack users Category:Purple attack users Category:Red attack users Category:Unlockable Characters